Yellow
by RoastedPorkchop
Summary: When Billy moves into his new foster home, he doesn't feel comfortable with the other kids, save for the blunt brunette who seems to be the only one who could possibly understand him. [ON HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: REALLY GOT INSPIRED from the ****_Shazam!_**** movie that I saw just an hour ago, and I wanted to write a fanfic for Billy x Oc and maybe a Eugene x Oc (because ROSS BUTLER.) sometime soon. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_Shazam! _****or its characters or plot. I'm just going to base this fanfic off of what I saw in the movie, and not the comics. I only own my Oc.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

When told that they were going to have a new foster sibling, it was Darla who was the most excited, bouncing up and down in excitement in anticipation for their new brother. Pedro, too, secretly wanted to meet the boy that Victor and Rosa would be bringing back, but he was, as usual, too shy to say so. Mary tried to be enthusiastic as well, but her application to CalTech was still weighing heavily on her mind. Eugene, on the other hand, didn't really mind as long as his new foster sibling didn't disturb him from his games, but Eva couldn't bring herself to care. It was already a hassle for her to even try and play family with people who didn't even share her own blood, so having to deal with _another_ person was tiring.

"Darla, calm down. You'll scare him off with your… exuberance," Eva commented as she went down the stairs. Darla was all dressed in pink, her favorite outfit that she probably wore in hopes of impressing their new sibling. _Why waste the effort to do so? _

"But," Darla pouted before tilting her head to the side. "Wait, what does 'exuberance' mean?"

"Excitement, cheerfulness, etc," Mary responded distractedly from her seat on the couch in the living room, hurriedly reading through a school website on her laptop. "Do you think I can cram all this information before my interview?"

Eva shrugged before grabbing a green apple from the fruits basket on the counter. "I'm going to the skate park. Don't worry, I'll be back before dinner."

"You'll miss meeting Billy!" Darla pointed out, flailing her arms on her side.

"I'll meet him at dinner, anyways. There's no difference," Eva told Darla before gently pushing her aside and grabbing her black coat from the coat stand. Ignoring Darla's chattering, Eva opened the door and stepped out into the snow covered ground. She closed the door behind her and shoved her hands in the pockets of her coat before heading towards the skate park.

The skate park was _her_ place, not that it meant that she owned it — it was public property, anyways — but it was the spot where she always went to the most, and where she always felt at peace. The sound of skateboard wheels rolling down the ramps pleased her ears as she arrived at the skate park. There were four boys on the ramp she always frequented, but she didn't mind. Instead, she leaned against one of the nearby railings, the cool of the metal being blocked by her thick coat.

It was almost Christmas, but she couldn't help but wonder how after all these years she had yet to receive a reply from her father. Every month, without fail, she wrote him letters about herself, about her life here in the foster home, begging him to just come and get her because she missed him. Yet, all her letters went unanswered, and she was starting to get worried that maybe his address had changed from the one she had remembered. That had to be the only possible reason why he wasn't replying to her. If he knew that she was in a foster home, he'd take her immediately and bring her to Korea with him, right?

"Hey, Eva!"

She turned around, her coffee brown hair following her movement. She spotted a blonde haired boy running up to her with a grin. "Kaden."

"Here again, huh?" When she first moved to her foster home, Kaden had bumped into her. _Accidentally! _he had insisted. Still, it had led them to becoming familiar with each other and to Kaden calling her a friend. It was Kaden who had introduced her to the skate park, and she was almost always joined by him every time she frequented the place.

"There's a new foster kid coming in," Eva told him as if that could completely explain her being here, but Kaden, annoyingly, always understood her.

"Oh, right, that's why I was here!" Kaden hit the palm of his left hand with the fist of his right hand. "Mary called me and told you to hurry back. Apparently, this Billy kid arrived earlier than expected, and Aunt Rosa wants you back to help her make dinner."

"So she doesn't remember the time I burnt eggs."

"Maybe she'll just ask you to chop stuff?" Kaden suggested, laughing at his own words. "Oh, well. Either way, Eva, I'm supposed to escort you back because Mary knows you'll try to prolong your walk back."

She also disliked how Mary had started to know her habits and mannerisms.

Eva sighed, rolling her eyes and walking back towards her foster home. "Whatever."

Kaden hurriedly walked to her side, matching her pace as they headed back to the Vasquez house. "Oh, come on, Eva, who knows? He might actually be a cool kid. He's your age!"

"Frederick's my age," Eva deadpanned.

Kaden nervously chuckled. "Okay, point taken, but Freddy's a nice kid! He's just… well, nerdy."

Eva shrugged. "Doesn't change the fact that just because this Billy is my age, we'd have a chance of getting along well. Need I remind you that it took you weeks before I even let you talk to me?"

"But I'm a special case," Kaden joked with an arrogant air. "Still, though, he's gonna be living under the same roof as you. Maybe you could at least try?"

Eva stared at Kaden, noting that they were about a block away from the house. "You can go back now. I'm sure there's no way for me to be able to slow down since it's only a few steps away."

Kaden put a hand to his chest in mock-hurt. "Do you really detest my presence, Eva?"

"You said your mom gets prissy when you're late for dinner. Your house is ten minutes away from here," Eva huffed as she walked past Kaden, but not before she heard Kaden say, "Aww! You _do _care, Eva!" She didn't grace him with a response and instead continued her short trek towards the door of the house. She sighed, entering the house and hanging her coat on the coat stand.

"Eva! Right on time. I need you to add _sal _and _la pimienta_ to the soup," was her greeting from Rosa, who smiled widely at her. "Victor is making the turkey."

"You're back early," Eva stated, remembering what Kaden had told her earlier. She then went inside the kitchen, where Darla and Victor were watching the turkey in the oven.

"There was no issue with the paperwork. It all went smoothly," Rosa hummed happily. "I hope his transition here is smooth, as well."

"Hm," Eva grunted in response as she added the spices Rosa had asked her to add in the soup.

"He's your age, you know," Rosa continued on, used to Eva's personality, "and I think you'll get along."

"Why do you say so?" Eva asked, curious as to what her foster m- mo- _guardian_ knew about the boy and what similarities he had with Eva.

"He's quite closed off, as well, though I'm not sure if that's because he's just new to this house," Rosa explained, quite happy with Eva's seeming interest in Billy. "So, maybe, you both could reach a better understanding?"

Eva hummed. "Maybe."

And they continued to cook in silence, Eva adding the spices and other ingredients when told to do so, and Rosa being the one to mix the ingredient and cook. Once they were done, they placed the soup in two large bowls and carried the bowls to the dining table, which already had some food set up.

"Dinner time!" Victor called out, and the sound of many pairs of footsteps could be heard from the second floor, all in a path to head downstairs to the dining area. The seats were soon filled up by the rest of the kids living in the foster home, and Eva wasn't surprised to see that the new kid's seat was beside hers. Rosa's smiling face was already evidence that it was planned.

Eva sighed and took a seat beside the boy.

"Billy," Rosa started, earning the boy's attention and gesturing towards the girl next to him, "you didn't meet her because she was out of the house when you arrived, but this is Eva. Eva, meet Billy."

Eva glanced at Billy, who glanced back at her. The two of them just stared at each other for a few moments before Eva inclined her head towards him. "Hey."

Billy just nodded at her and shifted his eyes back towards his empty plate.

Rosa looked a little disappointed with the interaction, but Eva didn't really care.

"All hands on deck!" Victor said with a grin, stretching out his large hand and watching as a lot of hands were immediately placed on top of his own hand save for Eva's and Billy's hands. Victor didn't seem to mind this behavior from them. "Thank you for the meal, and thank you for this day, and thank you for this family!"

With that, everyone started digging in and piling food up on their plates.

* * *

Dinner was a rowdy affair, care of Darla, Victor, Rosa, and occasionally, Eugene and Mary. Once they were allowed to be excused from the table, Eva was relieved since Darla could really talk. A lot. And Eva still wasn't used to having a chatterbox near her.

Eva decided to turn in early for the night, considering that she still had to prepare for her report for school tomorrow, and the early mornings were the times that her mind was at its best. After changing into her sleeping attire, she walked out of her room and headed straight to the bathroom, fully intent on washing her face, when she was surprised to see a black notebook in the waste basket.

Eva scoffed, wondering which of the people in this house thought it was smart to waste paper. She picked up the notebook and checked the covers for a name, but didn't find any. To figure out who the owner was, she opened the pages of the notebook and found several names and addresses of women, all sharing the last name of 'Batson'. Eva tilted her head to the side, trying to recall who in this house had that last name. _Eugene is 'Choi', Darla is 'Dudley', and— oh. Must be the new kid's. _

Seeing as how she didn't really know him well, and maybe wasting notebooks was just his thing, she returned the notebook to the wastebasket and began to wet her face with water from the faucet.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for now! I'll try to drag out their daily life as much as I can to really develop Eva and Billy's relationships, plus to give more time to go through Eva's background. Again, though, this is just based off of the movie, so if some details are a little iffy for you, please do tell me so I can consider those corrections! Furthermore, some details may not be as accurate since I've only seen the movie once and that was a while ago.**

**Either way, I hope you liked this chapter and I'll see you next time! **

**(Can't promise fast updates though)**

**COVER IMAGE TAKEN FROM: dcextendeduniverse . fandom . com **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! Sorry for the long wait. I went to Korea for a study tour, and I wasn't able to write a lot.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Eva found Fawcett High School to be an interesting past-time. She liked the classes, and her classmates had long learned that she would never be interested in small talk with them. Even then, they still included her in academic conversations, so overall, school was pleasant.

Only two things really annoyed her about school, and one of them was having to go to school with her siblings. Victor and Rosa called it bonding and solidarity. Eva liked to perceive it as being forced to spend more time with people she already lived in the same house in. To put it simply, it was tiring for Eva.

Thankfully, Pedro had stuck with her today, as Mary was off indulging Darla's chattering, Eugene was playing a MOBA game, and Frederick had taken it upon himself to be Billy Batson's personal escort. Pedro was relatively quiet, so she was able to tolerate his presence.

Still, Darla had a loud voice, and Frederick was babbling about the school and the people, which just made the walk a noisy and irritating one for Eva. She released a sigh of relief once she saw the grey-colored steps of Fawcett High. She quickened her pace and separated from the group the moment they passed through the doors of the school.

Eva headed to her locker and opened it to grab the things she needed for her next two periods. After getting her stuff, she closed her locker, only to be slightly startled when she saw Brett Breyer - the second thing she was rather irritated by - leaning on the lockers beside hers.

"Good morning, Eva," he greeted her with what he assumed to be a charming smile.

Eva stared at him blankly. "Did you need something, Brett?"

"Yes, actually," he said, shooting her a grin. "I'd like your number and your time on Friday, after school."

Eva blinked. "You know, that was real smooth, Brett."

He seemed pleased with her response until she continued, "But that probably would have worked on another girl. Like I've told you a dozen times, I'm not interested."

He seemed to deflate and think of how to respond to her, but Eva turned around and left for class, knowing that once he got out of his stupor, he would be off terrorizing younger kids.

As usual.

* * *

Classes were the only highlight of Eva's weekdays, aside from meeting up with Kaden at the skate park to study. Although she shared no classes with Kaden, Eva found that soaking up knowledge was enough for her, especially in the subject of Mathematics. She loved solving problems involving numbers.

"Eva, could you please answer this question on the board?"

Eva stood up from her seat and walked over to the board. She picked up one of the whiteboard markers on the ledge of the board before writing down a simple solution and boxing her final answer.

As she returned to her seat, Miss Wang told the class, "See how Eva came to her answer? That kind of problem solving technique may be something for you to take note of."

It also didn't hurt that she was practically the teacher's pet in Mathematics.

"Seriously, Eva, how smart are you?" her seatmate, a girl named Katie, asked her in awe. "You didn't even need to think to answer that!"

"I did need to think. It just didn't take me long," Eva shrugged, unsure of how to handle her classmate's praise.

When they were given a practice worksheet to answer for the rest of the period, Katie wasted no time in asking Eva for help in the questions she was stuck in. This wouldn't have been a problem for Eva, but Katie found all the problems difficult. Eva really wanted to tell the other girl to just ask someone else, but she couldn't find a way to say it politely. Thankfully, the lunch bell came to her rescue, and Miss Wang told the class that the worksheets could just serve as their homework.

Eva hurriedly fixed her things so that she could get to the cafeteria without having to walk through a crowd, but Katie approached her, saying, "Hey, Eva! Do you wanna sit with me during lunch? We can answer the worksheets together!" Translation: Eva was going to be answering the worksheets, and Katie would simply be mooching off of Eva's brain.

"I'll have to pass. I always eat lunch with someone," Eva replied, unsure of how to describe Kaden. Sure, they were more than acquaintances, but she wasn't comfortable enough to call him a friend. (Yet.)

Katie began to pout, blocking Eva's way before she could walk past the girl. "Oh, but -"

"Eva, come on! They might run out of hamburgers!"

Eva was never more thankful for Kaden's presence as he appeared by the doorway of the classroom, waving her over. His outburst surprised Katie enough that Eva was able to brush past her.

"She was getting annoying," Eva commented as she and Kaden began to speed-walk towards the cafeteria.

"You're welcome," Kaden grinned at her. Eva almost scowled at his response. Somehow, he just knew exactly what she was trying to say. As usual.

"Anyways," he continued, "what was that about? The girl?"

"She's my seatmate. Unfortunately, she's not very adept towards Math, and she's rather pushy. You can see why it's irritating," Eva told him as they arrived at the cafeteria and lined up to get their food. "You're not as bad as her."

"Eva, dear, if I could switch into your class, I would," he told her as he grabbed a tray for her and for himself.

The line moved smoothly and finally, Eva had a carton of strawberry milk, a small bowl of salad, and a cheesecake on her tray. Kaden, on the other hand, had a hamburger, a small bowl of fries, and a chocolate drink on his tray. She and Kaden took a seat at their usual table, which was filled with Kaden's other friends in his classes - 'but you're still my best girl, Eva!', Kaden would insist.

Their arrival was met with a chorus of "Hey, Kaden!' and 'Hi, Eva' from Kaden's friends before they continued chattering on about whatever they were talking about before Eva and Kaden arrived.

"Next time, get some fries, at least, Eva. You're not on a diet, are you?" Kaden asked her.

Eva glared at him half-heartedly. "It's just a matter of eating healthy food. Besides, there's always a lot of meat at home, and eating meat makes me sleepy afterwards. I'd rather eat food that makes my brain much more active for the rest of the day."

"If you say so," Kaden laughed, holding up his hands in mock surrender. He then looked surprise and pointed at a table far from theirs.

Eva followed the direction of his finger and saw Frederick talking with the new kid before the new kid stood up and walked away. Frederick then started ranting about some weird, comic book thing - information? - that Eva didn't really care about.

"Was that the new kid? The one who stood up?"

Eva nodded. "Yeah."

"What's his name?"

"Billy. Why?"

"Just curious," Kaden said before he looked at her tray. "Wait, you're almost done eating?! Wait for me!" And with that, he started eating faster, shoving food into his mouth.

Eva wrinkled her nose at his behavior. "It's not like it's a race."

Kaden swallowed the piece of burger in his mouth before replying, "Yeah, but if you finish early, you'd head to the library!"

"Like I always do," Eva stated dryly.

"Exactly!" Kaden stressed. "Live a little, will you? Me and the guys are gonna play basketball in the gym. You should come along."

"You want me to play a sport."

"No, no, no, you can just watch us!" Kaden laughed. "I know how you are at sports. I hear it from some of your classmates."

"And why would my classmates be reporting my academic progress to you?" Eva raised an eyebrow at him.

"How should I know? Point is, I get it, so you can enjoy watching us instead!Please?" Kaden told her, dragging out the 'please'.

Eva rolled her eyes at him, finishing her cheesecake before sighing. "Yeah, sure, whatever."

"Yes!" Kaden pumped his fist in the air.

"But, that means half an hour more later at the skate park."

"Yeah, sure, no problem!"

* * *

After studying with Kaden, Eva returned home to find that only Eugene was there, lounging on the couch and a console in his hands. Darla, she knew, was with Rosa, as they were going to the dentist for a check-up. Pedro, she wasn't sure. Mary was most likely in the public library, and Frederick was probably bugging the new kid.

She was about to ignore Eugene, just like how he usually ignored people whenever he was focused on his game, before she heard him shout 'Die!'. Following his exclamation was the familiar sound of the defeat sequence of a game she had played when she was younger. This made her stop in her tracks, which went unnoticed by Eugene, who was grumbling about losing the level.

Eva hesitantly looked back at Eugene. "Hey."

Eugene, who was no longer focused on the match and was now rather put off about it, looked at her. "Yes?"

Eva walked forward until she was standing in front of Eugene. "Do you, uh, want some tips for that level?"

"You know this?" Eugene asked with a hint of disbelief in his voice, showing her the screen of his console. It was just the confirmation she needed to know that it really was the first game her father had ever bought her.

"Yeah. I played it," she paused for a moment, "back then."

Eugene looked at her appraisingly before handing her the game, sliding himself to one side of the couch to make room for her. She sat down slowly, holding the console reverently in her hands. How long had it been since she had been playing this game, her father handing her a lollipop every time she beat a boss fight?

She inhaled deeply before deciding to just focus on the game, her fingers easily remembering the positions they were supposed to be in. It was so instinctual.

She opened one of his save files, which led her directly to the start of the match. _Smart of him to do so, _Eva thought to herself. She then lowered the console to her lap and angled it so that Eugene could see what she was doing. He moved closer to her to see better, and though she stiffened up at first when his shoukder made contact with her arm, she forced herself to relax.

She started the match. "Tell me, what was your initial strategy here?"

"I thought I'd have my archers aim at him from here so that the fighters could easily follow it up," Eugene explained, surveying the match before pouting. "Oh. Was it because I underestimated his own archers?"

"Possibly," Eva said, "although it helps if you know the proper combos."

"This is what I usually do, though," Eugene said, pointing to the buttons in a combination sequence.

"Ah, the lightning attack," Eva nodded. "Yes, it makes you quite fast."

"Exactly!" Eugene exclaimed. "So, why can't that combo help me win?"

"You see the items he has?" Eva gestured to the boss in the level. "Though speed would give you an advantage, you still need to keep your distance."

She then hovered her fingers over the buttons. "Watch closely."

She pressed the buttons in a sequence that she was all too familiar with, and Eugene looked on in awe as the boss was easily down to half his health. Eva smirked a little at his reaction. "What I did was to stun the boss with that arrow, and have someone with a dagger attack. Although daggers do deal relatively smaller damage, the stun prevents the boss from using those items. Since characters with daggers tend to have the ability to retreat quickly, they can easily evade the upcoming attacks."

Eugene blinked before nodding. "That was the most I've heard you speak."

Eva blinked.

"Ah, well, I mean, it's cool. You know a lot about the game, after all."

Eva nodded. "I used to love it."

"Used to?" Eugene repeated. "Why don't you like it anymore?"

Because it was my father who gave it to me. Because it was something my father and I had bonded over. Because my father no longer -

Of course she couldn't tell him that. He was just a kid, regardles of how smart he was.

"Because," Eva started to say before the door opened and in came Darla and Rosa. Eva groaned once she realized the chatterbox was here, but she was also secretly relieved that she wouldn't have to come up with an excuse to tell Eugene. "Well, never mind. I'm going to be finishing a report. Just don't forget what I showed you."

Eugene nodded at her as she returned his console, and she was very much aware that he was staring at her until she went up the stairs.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the little gamer part hehe I just wanted Eva to bond with Eugene since it would come in handy in future chapters.**

* * *

**REPLIES TO REVIEWS**

**SolarFlare579: Thank you!**

**YukikoFlame: That's nice to hear :)**

**Miku tQm: Thanks!**

**Guest (Apr 22): I'm happy to know that you like Eva :)**

**Applejax XD: Thank you!**

**Blue090899: Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much for the faves and follows! I'm happy that people are enjoying my story c: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_Shazam! _****or its characters or plot. I'm just going to base this fanfic off of what I saw in the movie, and not the comics. I only own my Oc.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

He was in her PE class, but Eva, initially, had no intentions of approaching him until they were instructed to pair up for whatever was planned for the day. No one else in class was familiar to her save for Katie and Billy Batson. She was definitely going to avoid the first, so it seemed that she had to resort to her last and only option.

"Batson, would you like to pair up?"

Her question seemed to surprise him, as he looked at her with slightly wide eyes.

"Why me?"

"You're the only person in this class remotely familiar to me, save for HER, but she isn't exactly my cup of tea," she countered, gesturing towards Katie.

Billy Batson seemed to consider her suggestion before agreeing in the end. Once everyone had a partner, they were made to do various kinds of stretches.

"You don't seem tired," Eva remarked as she kept a firm grasp on Billy Batson's ankle joints as he did his sit ups.

"It's not that hard," Billy Batson shrugged before he looked at her. "You didn't seem particularly winded after doing fifty-four sit ups."

"It's not that hard," she repeated, causing him to let out a small smirk.

They continued their exercises in silence, both unsure of what to talk about with the other (although they both didn't feel like making conversation either way) until they were told to stop and line up on one side of the gym. They were then told to do laps around the gym. Specifically, they were to run as many laps as they could within twenty minutes.

The athletes in the class eagerly lined up in front, followed by Eva and Billy Batson. She wasn't particularly athletic, but she jogged and skated around the park enough to be considered as fit.

Their coach, as their PE teacher preferred to be addressed, blew the whistle and the athletes dashed forward, more used to jogging at a faster pace compared to the rest of the class. Eva was just two meters behind the last athlete in class, with Billy Batson easily overtaking her at some point.

Eva comfortably did her laps, reaching a good thirty-one laps. The athletes had an average of forty laps, while Billy Batson had done thirty-six. He didn't seem like the athletic type to her, but the boy could be full of surprises.

They did a series of drills before they were dismissed by the coach.

Eva nodded at Billy Batson before heading to the showers.

* * *

"Rumor has it that the local ice princess partnered with the new kid," was Kaden's greeting to her during lunch as he sat across her, an amused smile dancing on his face.

"The rumor is a fact," Eva acquiesced with a shrug.

"What made you do that?"

"Are you implying I'm not friendly?"

"We all know you generally aren't, Eva," Kaden chuckled. "Well?"

"Not that it's any of your business," Eva tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "but it was either him or Katie."

Kaden winced. "Okay, now I kind of understand why."

"Congratulations on your revelation," she told him as she continued eating from her fruit bowl.

"I'm still your favorite boy, right?" Kaden asked her with a playful pout.

"You're not my favorite anything."

"Ouch," Kaden winced jokingly before his eyes turned towards a table behind them. "New kid's being pestered by Frederick again. We could always invite Batson to sit with us."

"...no."

"But you hesitated!" Kaden exclaimed with glee. "That means you actually considered it! Man, Batson must be something for you to warm up to him like that."

"I am _not _'warming' up to him."

"But—"

"Can it."

* * *

Billy Batson didn't know what to make of Eva Kim. He tended to ignore the other kids in his current foster home — although Mary was, admittedly, someone he could probably hold conversation with without him getting annoyed — but Eva was someone he felt like he could talk to. He noticed that she generally didn't care, which, while some people may perceive it as something wrong to do, was something he actually appreciated. She was also relatively quiet and she minded her own business.

When she partnered up with him for class, he was honestly surprised. She had never made an effort to talk to him —though he, too, didn't make any efforts either with her or the other foster kids — so it caught him off guard.

Still, he didn't regret agreeing. She was pretty much the only one he really knew in this class as he wasn't very familiar with his classmates yet (not that he would even try to. Once he found his mom, he was leaving. Immediately. Why bother getting to know people?).

Although he wouldn't admit it, he felt just a tiny bit more comfortable around the brown haired girl.

* * *

Eva, upon returning home and managing to dodge Brett Breyer's attempts to ask her out, immediately headed to the kitchen to get a snack. She found Mary on the counter, tapping away on her computer. She nodded at Mary after the older girl had greeted her.

Eva opened the refrigerator and brought out some milk, placing it on the kitchen counter as she grabbed a black bowl and a box of her favorite cereal. She poured the cereal inside the bowl until the cereal filled up half of the bowl before pouring the milk inside. She then returned the cereal and the milk to their respective areas before getting a spoon and eating, opting to sit in front of Mary as she did so.

For a while, only the sounds of Eva's spoon making contact with the bowl could be heard, until Mary looked up at Eva and asked, "What are your plans for college, Eva?"

Eva blinked at the question, setting the spoon down on the bowl as she pondered the question. What _were_ her plans for college? Before being left in the foster home, and eventually being taken in by Viktor and Rosa, Eva had been filled with so many plans: to study psychology or toxicology, to find a school abroad, to dorm with someone she could spend her best years in college with, and so much more. That is, until her mother died and she ended up here in the foster home.

That was when she had to seriously consider her choices. As an orphan, she would probably be granted financial aid, but she was sure her application had to be something remarkable, too, considering the competition for slots. Of course, Eva's academics were already great; she just had to do some extra-curricular activities to make her application even better.

With all these in mind, Eva was sure she would still pursue clinical psychology — something she had expressed an interest in when she was still a six year old kid — but she wasn't sure where she would want to study yet. Studying here in the country would be alright, but Eva often wondered if she could find a way to apply to a university in Korea to be with her father; well, provided that her father would be able to reply to her and then they could live as happily as an incomplete family could be.

After a few moments of silence, Eva replied, "I want to take clinical psychology. I'm considering the Ivy Leagues, but going abroad is always an option."

Mary nodded at her and hummed. "It's nice that you're decided on what course you'll be taking. Have you always been interested in psychology?"

'Mhm. I've always wanted to understand people, and to help people out, too. I liked reading psychology books for fun when I was younger, though I don't really remember much of what was written there. The books are probably with my father, wherever he is now' is what Eva would have said had Mary been someone like Kaden — someone Eva genuinely trusted. As she was not, Eva only answered her with a "Yes."

Mary nodded again before sighing. "It's just hard. The process of applying to and of actually going to college. And of waiting for the results, that is. The interview was already nerve-wracking, you know?"

Eva knew Mary was smart enough to get into most colleges, so Eva was sure Mary would get in to the college she had applied to. Eva could also understand the anxiety of waiting for the release of the college's decision.

Mary had been nothing but pleasant to Eva, so it didn't hurt Eva to tell the girl, "You've worked hard for it. You'll get in for sure."

The words caused the older girl to look at her in mild surprise. Eva began to feel uncomfortable from both the looks and the fact that she had allowed herself to—

She quickly finished her cereal and began to wash her bowl and spoon to prevent any other conversation from happening. She was _not_ going to let herself feel at home here because home was with her father. This foster home was just a temporary residence for her.

* * *

**A/N: I think I might have to rewatch Shazam so that my timeline + characterization are on point :0 BUT I'm pretty sure that the day after Billy gets adopted into the foster home, the bullies gang up on Freddy, where Billy thus saves him and gets his powers, so I just added this additional day in between just so that there's more opportunity for Eva to interact with other characters. The next chapter definitely will have the bullies-harassing-Freddy scene, and I wonder what Eva will be doing then? ;)**

**I hope you liked this chapter, and I hope I got Billy's personality right :c**

**See you next time!**

* * *

**REPLIES TO REVIEWS**

**Yukiko Flame: Thanks! I really enjoy games, too :**

**Blue090899: Thank you so much! That's nice to hear hehe**

**Applejax XD: Yup! I'm hoping to have Eva bond with the people in her foster home for future chapters. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much for the faves and follows! I'm happy that people are enjoying my story c: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_Shazam! _****or its characters or plot. I'm just going to base this fanfic off of what I saw in the movie, and not the comics. I only own my Ocs (Eva, Kaden, Katie, etc).**

**ALSO, some lines in this fanfic come directly from the ****_Shazam!_**** movie, which I do not own.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

It was just her _joy_ to end up partnered with Katie for a Math worksheet that they had to accomplish. Thankfully, converting fractions to decimals and percentages and vice versa was something Katie was thankfully proficient at, so Eva had fewer complaints about it than expected.

What she _would_ complain about was Katie nagging at her about her behavior towards Brett Breyer.

"I really don't see why you don't see anything appealing about him," Katie told her as the girl was finishing up a question Eva had assigned her to answer. "I mean, he's completely gorgeous, and he has that bad boy vibe going on. He literally could have any girl he wants, and he chooses _you_. Why don't you just go out with him?"

Eva finished her own question first before giving Katie a dry look. "Jealous?"

"Hardly," Katie sniffed. "I like someone else. But the point is, you're wasting a really valuable opportunity here."

"You consider _Brett Breyer_ an opportunity."

"Isn't he?"

Eva finished her own set of questions before placing her pencil down on her desk and sighing. She really didn't understand why Katie insisted on having this conversation with her, and she didn't know why she was even bothering to answer. Then again, it wasn't as if this was a topic she talked about; it wasn't even a topic she had ever thought about. "What exactly is the point of this conversation?"

"The point is that even though you and I aren't close, I'm taking it upon myself to try and make you see what you're missing out on."

Eva found it a little suspicious that Katie was breaching this topic with her all of a sudden. She and the girl, as pointed out, weren't even close. "Did Brett put you up to this?"

"No," Katie seemed genuinely honest with her reply, "but I feel bad for him that he has to like a girl who won't even give him the time of the day."

"Then you go date him if you're so concerned about him."

"I _told_ you. I like someone else," Katie huffed and finished with her own questions. "Can you at least, I don't know, agree to go on _one_ date with him? Maybe you'll see he's not as bad as you think he is."

"I don't think he's bad."

"Then why don't you entertain his requests?"

Eva rolled her eyes and began to ignore Katie altogether. It wasn't that Eva didn't have an answer for the girl; it was more of Eva not trusting the other girl to _not_ tell Brett Breyer what she would have said.

* * *

"It's really sad how the new kid keeps walking away from lil' Freddy," Kaden commented as he pointed his spoon in the direction of a table a few meters away from them. Frederick was standing up to take his tray with him, hurrying in an attempt to catch up to Billy, who seemed to be making an effort to avoid the other boy.

"How is that sad?"

Kaden looked at her with an exaggerated frown. "The new kid needs friends to survive this school. Only Freddy seems to be making an effort."

The implied, but not meant, accusation was there. "I partnered with him in PE, if you're forgetting."

"But you didn't make an effort to talk to him outside of that."

"And how is that _my _responsibility, Kaden?" Eva huffed. "He's not exactly in my priorities right now."

"Okay, okay, chill, I was just messing with you," Kaden laughed before ruffling her hair, to Eva's annoyance. "You had Math again, right? How was our darling Katie?"

"She was weird today."

"I'm pretty sure making you answer the worksheet by yourself isn't aptly described as 'weird'. You could use other words such as a—"

"No, she didn't need my help this time," Eva quickly interjected. "She just talked to me about something weird."

"And that is?"

"Brett Breyer."

Kaden blinked before leaning closer to her, which wasn't hard to do given that they were seated next to each other on the cafeteria table. "Oh? What about him?"

Eva was unbothered by the proximity. In fact, she was thankful as this meant she wouldn't have to talk in a loud voice. "She was scolding me about not giving him a chance. Can you believe her?"

Kaden nodded, and gestured for her to continue with the story.

"She was telling me things like I was missing out by not dating him. Then, she starts listing down all his 'praiseworthy' features," Eva's face contorted in slight disgust.

"So you don't agree with her? Completely?"

Eva sighed before rubbing the back of her neck. It was a hard for her to _lie_ to Kaden. Plus, it was just Kaden who would be hearing the information anyway. "I'll admit to the fact that he has gorgeous hair. _That's it_."

Kaden's smirk at her admission annoyed her, causing her to scowl.

"But I don't _like_ him, okay?" Eva hurriedly added before Kaden could think otherwise.

"Then stop acknowledging his attempts to woo you. I know you called his recent attempt 'smooth'," Kaden smirked again, wagging a finger in front of her face. "If my hunch is correct, Eva, I'd say you actually might like him."

"I _don't_!" Eva growled. "I may have considered it, but—"

At this, she paled. Her admission caused Kaden to laugh hysterically, though.

"I _knew_ it!" he kept laughing. "Don't worry, Eva. Your secret's safe with me. But what made you decide he wasn't worth it?"

"He's too immature," Eva said after mentally smacking herself for divulging a secret.

"Hmm, in what sense? Because I'm telling you this objectively, he's pretty fit."

Eva looked at Kaden as if he had told her he loved drinking softdrinks mixed with mustard. "Kaden, he's a bully. He takes his anger out on other people. I'm not going to date someone like that."

"And, say, he matures. Would you consider it then?"

"Why the heck not?" Eva shrugged, deciding that with Kaden, she probably honestly shouldn't care about how much she told him. It was just Kaden, after all.

* * *

Once school finished for the day, Eva met up with the other kids from the foster home. They were all wore jackets or coats given the cold weather; Eva was thankful that the stylish black coat her mother left her now fit her perfectly. Eva walked to Eugene's left, watching as he tried out some strategies she had taught him to beat the other bosses in his game. To her left was Pedro, walking as quietly as ever. Darla was on Eugene's right, holding Mary's hand as she tried to talk to Billy.

"Hey, how was it today?"

She was met with silence. Eva didn't know why Mary even bothered.

"That good, huh?" Mary said awkwardly as Darla squeezed her hand. Eva rolled her eyes. _She really shouldn't be setting herself up for failure._

Just then, she could hear tires screeching as a black car suddenly collided with Frederick, who was in front of Mary, and was thus the one the car bumped into. At the moment of collision, Eva winced as she heard another screech. One glance at the car showed a scratch made on it, which must have come from Frederick's crutches.

"Whoa! Oh my God, Freddy! Are you okay?" Mary panicked, letting go of Darla's hand as she moved to approach the fallen boy.

At that moment, Brett and Burke Breyer came down from the car, causing Mary to stop in her tracks and glare fiercely at them. "What the hell? What is _wrong_ with you two?"

Her words were once more ignored as Brett grabbed Frederick and shoved him towards the car, his right hand fisted tightly on Frederick's red shirt. Burke looked on menacingly on the side.

"No way that's gonna buff out," Burke glared at Frederick, his hand ghosting over the scratch on their car and the apparent dent in the same area.

"You gonna pay for that thing?" Brett asked Frederick.

"Uh, for the dent you made almost hitting _me_? Yeah, sure, um, do you guys take these?" Frederick asked them with a nervous chuckle, showing matching middle fingers to them.

The Breyer brothers laughed along with him before Burke took away Frederick's crutches while Brett shoved Frederick to the ground.

"Brett, stop!" Mary exclaimed, but Brett didn't listen, choosing to kick Frederick's ribs instead.

Darla stepped forward. "Don't touch my brother!" It was hard for her to look intimidating, though, given her small height, and the fact that she was wearing a bright purple jacket.

Burke snorted. "What, you need your fake family to stand up for you?"

"Yeah, stand up for yourself, man," Brett shook his head in amusement.

At this point, Eva decided to walk away, noticing Billy following her, too. She didn't mind his silent company. Plus, she really wasn't in the mood for another illustration of why she wouldn't ever date Brett Breyer, at least, at this point in time.

"Here, stand up."

"Stand up for yourself."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Go home, cry to mommy?" Eva stopped in her tracks, not noticing that Billy had stopped too. She was more focused on who had said it. She turned around and saw Brett with a mocking grin on his face.

"Oh, yeah, you don't have a mommy," Burke added, and this prompted the boy beside Eva to start walking towards the Breyer brothers.

"Stop hurting him!" Darla cried out.

Burke smirked at her, but before anything else could happen, Eva gasped slightly in surprise as Billy grabbed one of the fallen crutches, using them to smack Burke on the face and to hit Brett's crotch. Even Eva had to wince at what Billy had just done.

"Hey, man, sorry about that. That wasn't fair, but, then again, you don't play fair, so…" Billy taunted them, angering Burke, who shoved Billy to the car as Brett began to stand up. Burke then gave Billy one punch to the ribs, causing him to cry out.

It was Eugene who had prevented anything more from happening, as he grabbed the nunchucks in Burke's back pocket. Eva was surprised the boy would stop playing on his console for this.

"Back off, assbags, I know how to use these things!" Eugene tried to snarl at them, moving the nunchucks around before accidentally hitting the back of his head. "Oh!"

This caused Brett and Burke to smile in amusement, and Billy took this as a cue to run away. He dashed past Eva, and his movement caught the attention of the Breyer brothers.

"Hey!" Burke shouted, nudging Brett and they began to chase after the boy.

Eva's eyes met Brett's as he ran past her, and she made sure he knew just how disappointed she was by what he had just done. If his own eyes had shown any remorse for what he had said, she must have missed it.

She watched as he continued his chase of Billy with his brother as the rest of the foster children gathered around Frederick.

"Freddy, are you okay?" she could hear Mary asking worriedly.

Whatever Frederick had told Mary in reply, Eva didn't hear. She was more focused on Brett Breyer's immaturity, and a small part of her worried about Billy Batson.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, guys! The update was a little later than I expected. I got a massive writer's block and lost a little inspiration for a while, but here's another chapter! ****The next time I update will be on September**** because I'm taking August to get used to the new semester and the new workload.**

**Anyways, hope you like the chapter and see you next time!**

* * *

**REPLIES TO REVIEWS**

**Harvie007: Thank you! That's nice to hear :)**

**Blue090899: Thank you! Yes, this will follow the movie's events, and Billy will still have powers. I'm just trying to drag out the chapters a little to serve as areas for character development or introduction. :)**

**T bone: Yes, I am continuing this story. :) The update was just a little later than I wanted.**

**Applejax XD: Thank you! That's nice to hear :)**

**Ninja Squirrel: Thank you! And that's totally fine. The fact that you've left a review means a lot anyways :)**


End file.
